The method concerns a focussed ventilation procedure and an apparatus used in this procedure.
Focussed ventilation apparatuses of air impurities are known in the art in which suction is focussed on a work site -specific source of impurities. The impurities are drawn off from the work space prior to entering the respiratory zone of the person working in said work spot.